Mulberry Rose
by Melanie Stryder
Summary: Te conocí y aprendí a perder la inocencia, aprendí a confundirme... aprendí que no es todo como se ve, pero lo más importante que aún no te das cuenta, que aprendí amar. Cap 2
1. Nueva Misión: Kaname Kuran

**Mulberry Rose**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne **

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Te conocí y aprendí a perder la inocencia, aprendí a confundirme... aprendí que no es todo como se ve, pero lo más importante que aún no te das cuenta, que aprendí amar.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Cursiva: Pensamientos

Negrita: aclaraciones o remarcar

normal XD: conversación jojo

**Cap 1: Nueva Misión: Kaname Kuran**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Sangre**

_Veo como cae lentamente de mis brazos, tan espesa... tan roja, tan caliente que puedo sentir que si calor se evapora cursando por mi piel húmeda, mis muñecas no perciben el dolor, solo percibo como caen lentamente hasta la bañera y hace que el agua cambie de color a rojizo. Viendo el espectáculo como si este fuera uno de los mejores de mi vida, otras vez veo mi muñeca, veo como mi sangre se desparrama mientras que veo que se mezcla con todos mis sentidos._

**No tengo Miedo **

_Desde cuando que deje de tener miedo... desde que llegue al mundo, a estar sola...aún lo tengo a él, aún así mi corazón no me deja tranquila no desde que una noche más me entregare a la vida que destine para mi. _

**Soledad**

_Una palabra tan compleja para mi, puedo que me sienta así en mis pensamientos me sienta sola, exteriormente no... siento la compañía del... si él, miro otra vez mi brazos toco esa espesa sustancia que todavía recorre lentamente solo para saborearla que gusto tiene, tiene un gusto a flores, sonara ridículo... pero sabe eso, es una tontería pero esta sangre no es normal... aunque creo que yo no soy normal. _

**Amor**

_Otra palabra que todavía no concuerda mi vocabulario, capaz que este en él por en la mía, todavía no lo sé, un do mi cabeza con el agua manchada, veo como otra vez mis pensamientos se profundizan en mi. Siento como alguien me llama, lo escucho desde lejos me llama insistentemente, siento... como abren esa puerta... siento que alguien me esta tomando... Zero.. Que... que haces. _

-'Yuuki_, _Despierta... otra vez cuando será que dejes de soñar así, me asustas Yuuki'

-'Ze... Zero..., NANI!!!, que haces en el baño, yooo, otra vez mi sueños, no puede ser'

-'Así es otra vez soñaste, o no se donde tu imaginación esta vez bolo, lo único que se es que apurate no tenemos toda la noche además nos esperan'_-'Otra vez me aturdo de nuevo, froto un poco mi cara, y veo como Zero se marcha a terminar de arreglar, si otro día, una nueva misión... cual será esta vez, matar a alguien, no, no sé tal vez... va alucinaciones mía, me levanto ya de la tina y noto que el agua ya había perdido su calor, veo mis muñecas normales, un suspiro sale de mis labios, si otra alucinación ya hace varios días que tengo esta sensación de vacío en mi... solo espero que Zero no lo note. _

_Recojo la Toalla y la uno con mi piel desnuda, saliendo así del baño dando con dirección hacia la pieza matrimonial donde de encuentra él, mientras que termina de darse los últimos toques para salir, todavía recuerdo el día en que me case con él. Cuando nos conocimos el solo pensarlo puedo reír un poco, Zero me mira sin entender con esa cara tan misteriosa que usa y que me encanta a la vez... puedo decir que es el único que ha abierto las barreras de lo permitido en mi, solo lo miro negando que nada a ocurrido interesante, sin problemas desnudo la toalla que era lo poco que me cubría, mostrando así la desnudez delante de mi Marido, el como siempre trata de mirar a otro lado, viendo como sus mejillas adquieren ese lindo color carmesí, eso lo hacer ver tierno, lo adoro. _

_Me acerco a él lo único que hago es abrazarlo si mi vida dependiera de ello, el me mira con mezcla de confusión y no entender nada, y lo entendiendo yo también no se que me pasa, solo pongo una de mis manos en su mejilla donde tiene ese lindo color, y recuerdo mis muñecas como en mis pensamientos tenían ese lindo color rojo que fluían y sabía a flores, solo sobe un poco su mejilla haciendo que mi cara uniera mi mano y a la vez tocando su cara, me separe un momento para posar mis labios en los suyos, dando un corto beso lleno de ternura de mi parte, haciendo que el me dedicara una de sus más bellas sonrisas, esa es una de las tantas cosas que amo del. _

'Zero, creo que no estas apto para sonrojarte y menos desviar la vista de tu mujer desnuda, o acaso soy fea'-'_El me miro aún con más vergüenza era lindo verlo así, y sabía que me respondería lo que yo ya se. _

'Yuuki, que tonterías dices, mejor arreglate que llegaremos tarde a nuestra Misión'-_'Y esa es su respuesta cambiarme el tema, no es que me moleste, pero conozco a Zero y ese tipo de comentarios hace que lo incomode bastante, me separe del y enseguida me visto y termino de arreglarle para ir a la Asociación de cazadores, hay nos darían nuestra nueva misióń_

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Espero que esta vez puedan traer gente competente, los de la Asociación están haciendo muy mal su labor, y ellos lo saben bien... solo espero que esta bien hagan su trabajo._

_Aún la puedo recordar desde la última vez que la vi, tan distante, tan sumida en sus pensamientos, tan hermosa ella, la combinación perfecta de elegancia y hermosura, esos ojos verdes como una hermosa laguna en esas perlas que eran sus ojos, su largo cabello mesia al compas del vienta y la nieve que caía ese instante... pude ver como me miraba, perfecta para ser una Kuran... lo presiento, su sangre la delata fácilmente, la siento, aunque ella no lo crea cuando divaga en sus pensamientos, si, si huele y sabe a flores por que ella es..._

_-'_Kaname-Sama, Kaname-Sama, escucheme por favor, la gente del consejo ha llegado'-_'Lo miro con desprecio sabe que me carga que me interrumpa en mis pensamientos, el solo me dedica una sonrisa de que nada paso, solo suspiro y me dirijo en donde sería la cita de los de la Asociación'_

_Mis pasos son lentos y pausados, nada me apura y con la elegancia de que soy una Sangre Pura, espero que estos puedan ser más competentes que los otros que han fallado tristemente su misión._

_Puedo ver claramente como en la habitación se encuentra el Presidente de la Asociación y dos personajes más, que no puedo divisar bien hasta que... con sumo cuidado puedo ver con sorpresa que es la misma chica que vi la otra vez trato de que no se me note tanto en la cara y me reservo mis dichos, acercandome pausadamente. _

'_-_Presidente un gusto de verlo por aca, no pensé que Usted los traería'-'_Puedo ver como me esta mirando en ese momento, y a la vez mira la pareja solo puedo observar una pequeña sonrisa de su boca aún no entiendo que planea'_

_-'_Con sumo respeto, los traje hasta aca para que Usted mismo lo diga que misión toma de ahora en adelante, además de algunos detalles que son omitidos que usted dejo claro'-'_Verdad de ese detalle, si nadie puede saber que al que van a cuidar e un vampiro, por eso cada vez que se contrata gente a mi servicio ellos no pueden saber, por eso la otra gente es tan incompetente, por eso terminaron como terminaron... muertos, por descubrir lo que soy, un Vampiro._

_-'_Disculpe mi atrevimiento, me Presento me llamo Kuran, Kuran Kaname y ustedes desde hoy estarán a mi disposición como guardaespaldas por la noche'-'_Mire a ambos, por el chico su cara no mostro ningún rasga de asombro, pero por parte de ella si la vi, me gusta su cara su forma de ser... aunque no la conozca con totalidad, me acerco a ella sin aviso tomo una de sus manos, especialmente palpitando su muñeca, oliendo ese olor a flores que desprendía, mi atrevimiento llego hasta besarle la mano, dejandola aturdida, y a la vez a él. _

_Mi Rosa, mi bella princesa._

_+-El sueño tiene que terminar-+_

_Continuara...._

Jojojojo, que les parece mi primera entrega buena creo yo, me inspire bastante, tome aire, me imagine cada escena, hasta tuve que hacer interpretación sola para que me saliera como me salio, jojojojo espero que el próximo capitulo les gusto, como tomara Zero ese atrevimiento de Kaname hacia Yuuki, jojojojo no se lo pierdan un Kisses bye!!!!


	2. Segundo Día: Dejame Abrazarte

**Mulberry Rose**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne **

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

**Negrita: aclaraciones o remarcar**

normal XD: conversación jojo

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Cap 2: Segundo Día: Dejame abrazarte**

_-'_Disculpe mi atrevimiento, me Presento me llamo Kuran, Kuran Kaname y ustedes desde hoy estarán a mi disposición como guardaespaldas por la noche'

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Kuran_

_Kaname Kuran _

_Kaname-Sama..._

_No he podido conciliar el sueño, desde que lo vi... desde que agarro mi mano con tanta delicadeza el solo contacto de su manos me erizo la piel, su roce de labios a mi mano que hizo que me desmoronara por completo de pies a cabeza, sacudo mi cabeza esto no me puede estar pasando... lo acabo de termine de ver hace una tres horas, lo acabo de conocer solo un instante y ya pienso en él. Es estúpido no puedo, no... yo solo le pertenezco a este hombre que esta acostado en mi misma cama, que me abraza como si eso dependiera su vida, que su sueño depende del mio y yo del. Aún así no dejo de pensar que me paso en ese instante, también la reacción que tuvo Zero en ese instante, supuse en ese mismo momento que nuestra misión no sería nada de fácil. _

**+-Flash Back**-+

_-'_Disculpe mi atrevimiento, me Presento me llamo Kuran, Kuran Kaname y ustedes desde hoy estarán a mi disposición como guardaespaldas por la noche'

_-'_Así es Kiryū, su misión cuidar de Kaname-Sama por las noches, ya que el es muy importante dentro de nuestra sociedad tanto política, como económica del país si que tenganle respeto.'_-Vi como Zero no tenía buenas intención en la mirada que le mandaba a Kuran, solamente suspire no sé me sentí realmente nerviosa estar aquí. Solo quería respirar, mire por un momento a Zero mientras que cambiaba de actitud y solo curvo un poco para mostrar una sonrisa, mientras que se acerca un poco a Kuran, todavía no sé que intenciones tenía Zero para con él, lo único que se es que pronto ya me la iba aclarar. _

_-'_Esta bien, nosotros no haremos cargo de la misión pero le voy a pedir al señor Kuran... que no se acerque mucho a mi Esposa... solamente estamos para trabajar para nada más. Le queda claro señor Kuran'_-Zero no tenía pelusa en la lengua, fue directo a tirar el veneno por decirlo de alguna forma, me miro y se acerco a mi y me abrazo protectoramente, mientras que pude observar a Kuran como no apartaba la vista de la escena, o más bien el no aparta la vista de mi._

_-'_Entonces si lo dice el señorKiryū no va hacer problemas... se hará como él lo pida, si me disculpan me retiro los vemos mañana al terminar el sol.'_-Ya retirandose, Zero se aparto de mi delicadamente mientras que una de sus manos la ponía en mi cabello desordenandolo, me encantaba su forma de ser... aunque no es una escusa que ponga sus celos en el trabajo... solo que todavía tengo la sensación de incomodidad cuando él me miraba como si me quisiera comer con ella. _

**+-Fin Flash Back-+**

_Sinceramente no se que hora es... me costo bastante el poder dormir, sentía pesadamente mi cuerpo era extraño... aún así quería seguir durmiendo, me di media vuelta para poder abrazar a Zero, pero en ese momento no estaba en la cama. _

_Por el olor dulce que salia de la cocina adivine que estaba cocinando, me encanta el olor... más bien me encanta que el cocine. Sentí que sus pasos se acercaban con una linda charola con el desayuno en el, me dedico una de las mejores sonrisas que podían existir eso me encantaba de él. _

_Lo puso encima de mis piernas mientras que me besaba delicadamente, mientras que me daba tierno besos en la comisura de mis labios, no había hombre perfectamente que él... aunque todavía tengo a esa sensación a esa persona. _

_-'_Buenos días, valla que tenías sueño... menos mal que hoy día a ti te tocaba hacer el desayuno'_-Es verdad hoy día me tocaba a mi, lo mire con cara de disculpas. _

-'No hay problemas Yuuki, tienes que dormir bastante, ya que hoy día empezamos nuestro trabajo... así no te dará sueño'

-'Y tu Zero, no dormirás conmigo'-_Sabe que me preocupo bastante por él, después comimos en un silencio bastante cómodo, mientras que terminamos de desayunar. Saco la charola y fue con dirección hacia la cocina a dejarla, después de venir a la habitación de nuevo se acostó conmigo. _

_Se siente tan bien sus brazos, que cualquier peligro lo pasaría gracias a él. Las ganas de besarlo se me hizo insoportable, quería hacerlo y lo hice lo bese pausadamente, con lentitud. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo el no abrió los ojos que pensé que lo haría por mi redacción sin premeditación, cuantas clases de besos le di: cortos, profundizado, tiernos, apasionados, toda clases de nueva sensaciones en cada beso nuevo que le entregaba. En ese instante no necesitaba besarlo más, necesitaba acercarme a su cuello besarlo con toda la pasión que en ese momento destilaba. _

_El no se quedaba atrás, con sus brazos me acariciaba la espalda no despegandose de mi. Mientras que termine de jugar con su cuello, fui pasando por su camisa que en esto desabrochaba para ir con dirección a su pecho, cortos besos que le entregaba me hacia volverme loca.. Nueva, toda esa clase de sensaciones que solo las compartía con él, con Zero. _

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Yuuki_

Kiryū_ Yuuki_

_Yuuki-san..._

_Todavía estoy poco consecuente de lo que acabo de hacer, solamente me puedo reír como tonto, como tan tonto ver a la mujer que quiero que esta casada... aún así me trae como loco, aun así es una decisión bastante comprensible... así nunca se mezclaría este tipo de persona como lo soy yo. Un vampiro, uno que sé que no podría hacer feliz a alguien como a ella. _

_Aún así la decisión de hacer lo correcto siempre ha estado en mi vocabulario, el de no tomar sangre y tomar otros métodos que funcionan... como estas milagrosas pastillas, me alegro bastante de esto. _

_Siento que alguien toca la puerta, solamente para interrumpir mis pensamientos, me molesta de verdad aún así hago que se abra de par en par. Para la sorpresa mía, es Yuuki, que al igual que yo esta sorprendida, veo como su pelo se mese al contacto del viento que la puerta arrastro. Me paro, haciendo que ella salga de sus pensamientos... que hace Yuuki aquí. _

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Hace poco hemos tenido mejor encuentro furtivo con Zero, me encanto aún así me siento vacía en el alma... algo que Zero no ha podido rellenar en estos años, me siento mal por ser una persona así tan despreciable. _

_Así partimos a la nueva misión que es encargar de cuidar a Kuran, llegamos hacia esa gran mansión nos abrieron muy amablemente. Uno de los amigos parece de Kuran quería hablar a solas con Zero. Él por su parte no me quería dejar sola, aún así le dije que se fuera hablar. _

_Mi curiosidad fue bastante por que empece a recorrer los pasillos, hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones que me dio bastante curiosidad. Antes de abrirla preferí golpear... no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las dos puertas se abrió rápidamente de par en par. Sorprendida por la acción, hay estaba el Kaname-sama... estaba tan sorprendido como yo en ese momento, se levanto rápidamente mientras que yo salia de ese transe. Inmediatamente se empezó acercar a mi, con una cara muy preocupada, como si me hubiera hecho daño. _

_-'_Yukki, te hiciste algún daño, estas bien_'_

_-'_Si no se preocupes señor Kuran, estoy bien_'-Al parecer su preocupación se fue de a poco, por que me dedico una de sus más lindas sonrisas, mientras que me sonrojaba de vergüenza por la acción propiamente tal. No esta bien que lo haga estoy casada, aún así me siento una adolecente. Sin premeditación se acerco mucho más a mi y me abrazo, me sorprendió de aquello. Como conocer una persona en solamente dos días y te este abrazando como si te quisiera proteger del peligro, aún así estoy aterrada de su acción, aún así mis ojos no salen de su sorpresa... por que aunque sienta terror en mi sangre, siento el terror que de ese abrazo esta relleno a mi alma. _

_Continuara..._

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

N.A: Hola como están espero que bien, aquí les dejo el 2 capitulo... y disculpen la demora, es que mi musa regresa y se va así se comporta conmigo. Bueno antes que nada agradecer sus review ñ.ñ me encantaron si que sigan dandomelos que me dan más motivaciones a subir jojojo, cuidense muchos mis lectores y lectoras ñ.ñ

_Pd: este es un fics de Universo Alterno. _


End file.
